


Just the beginning

by Bj_Freeplay



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, I have no idea what I’m doing, POV Sabo (One Piece), but it looked funny so I did this Monstrosity, i dunno if I’ll do another chapter, im sorry in advance, this is mostly me using my crack head energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bj_Freeplay/pseuds/Bj_Freeplay
Relationships: Hack & Sabo (One Piece), Koala & Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Dragon & Sabo, Monkey D. Garp & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, Nico Robin & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Just the beginning

Ace was angry, which wasn't that unusual Sabo supposed, but still, his was getting more and more heated as his ramblings became littered with curses. 

How Sabo felt about the whole situation (which wasn't much better than his fuming sibling) was completely irrelevant. He had only just heard about the stupidity of his little brother and still needed a few minutes to cool down. Ace had known for a whole four hours longer and as such was 100% fair game at pinning the temperature of the room on. 

"Look at this bull Sabo! He's gonna get himself killed!" 

"Ace, I'm just as worried but please saying that over and over isn't going to make it go away!"

"The entire world government! THE F***ing WORLD GOVERNMENT SABO! MORON JUST GOT A SHIJIBUKI ARRESTED AND NOW THIS SHI-"

"I GET IT ACE! PLEASE PULL THE DEN DEN MUSHI AWAY FROM YOUR LIPS, I CAN HEAR YOU!"

There was a low grumble, "She better be worth the world..."

"I'll look into Nico Robin Ace, if her record really that bad we can confront Luffy together." Sabo hid his face in his hands and groaned slightly, "Though, from what I've heard it isn't good."

"She wasn't on the ship when we met in Alabasta. They haven't even known each other for that long..."

"You know him, time is irrelevant when it comes to things he wants."

There was a frustrated huff across the line that made sabo's exhausted annoyance give way for a smile. 

"We're going after him after I find Teach, 'Bo. He's not allowed to make us worry like this every time we open a newspaper."

"How long has he been at sea now?"

"Four months right?"

"UGH!"

"He's killing me~"

There was a knock at the door. Sabo groaned, "Yeah, I'm going grey and I'm not even twenty five yet... Koala! That you? You already know it's not locked!"

"I'm gonna kill him Sabo, you know I will!"

The door opened. 

He sighed, "Please, when you see him you'll just melt into his arms. He cuts through you like butter."

"Y- yeah! So?! I'll knock him on the head hard enough to send some one into a coma! You watch!"

The grin broke for a short laugh, "You never change!"

"Shut up!"

"You haven't!"

"Yes I have!"

"Oh please, any maturity you might have dies when Lu gets involved!"

"Wha- y-you Stupid rich boy!"

"Pirate moron."

"Revolutionary idiot!"

"Charcoal burn out!"

"Blonde crap!"

"Try hard!"

"Better than you! Suck up!"

"Says the Whitebeard suck up."

"OH SHUT UP!"

"You're not even second in command, your best friend is."

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU LITTLE-"

"Am I missing something?"

Sabo choked as his elbow slipped off the arm rest and sent him tumbling to the floor. That wasn't Koala sitting in the chair behind him....

All he could do was splutter in slight paranoia, "S- S- Sir!"

The salute was sloppy and his bulging eyes and flushed face drained quickly to a sickly pale. 

"You okay over there bro?" The den den mushi thrummed against him back and emitted his brother's voice, slightly muffled, across the tiny room. 

Sabo cleared his voice before speaking, "Yes Dragon-Sama? What can I do for you?"

Ace went silent. 

Dragon smiled slightly (in that infuriating way that made Sabo's ear itch) and said, "You've read the paper."

"Yes sir!" He groaned; Dragon's small smile grew slightly. 

"Did you finish all of it?" Grabbing the paper and flipping to the fourth page Dragon pointed to the only article not to get a picture. It looked dejected in its small block at the bottom of the page. 

Sabo darted forward in interest, he hadn't finished before Ace had called. 

The den den mushi gave a small, "kacha."

Dragon had hung up. 

Lovely. Ace was gonna kill him after he killed Luffy. 

Wait....

"Sir, what is this?" He asked, looking up. 

The d's back was turned, but his arms were definitely crossed, "We don't know how the information got leaked, but I need it handled. Koala and Hack are already on the ship, I need you in the NewWorld immediately before the island is overtaken."

The underground networking their people just finished finalizing with the samurai couldn't collapse. New shipments would be arriving in less than three days to begin official cargo transport. Sabo had no idea who leaked it into the paper, but it would need to be managed long before something even worse happened. He grabbed his jacket off the chair and put his hat on. As he walked to the door Dragon told him which deck number to head to. 

"Ace is being stupid, Luffy is being stupid, my employees are being stupid, my boss' smile is stup- I can't believe my luck is this crappy..." 

-:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:---:-

Ace stared at his denden mushi in frustration. Luffy was out there trying actively to kill himself and he couldn't help because Luffy's dad was bossing his OTHER brother around! Man it's a good thing Ace was hiding out in a cave because he would've burned down the tavern he'd been staying in two days ago. 

"I'm gonna kill both of them..."


End file.
